


One-Night Stand, With Potential

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p





	One-Night Stand, With Potential

_You wanted to dance, so I asked you to dance, but fear was in your soul._  
 _Some people call it a one-night stand, but we can call it paradise._  
Save a Prayer, Duran Duran

***

Remus was almost out the door when Sirius woke. Five more minutes and he'd have been safe.

He'd lost precious time trying to find his socks, vanished somewhere in the tangle of clothing scattered about Sirius's bedroom. He'd given up on them and was sliding his bare feet into his shoes when Sirius sat up and said, "Moony? Where are you going?"

His voice was a warm, husky purr, and it sent a thrill through Remus. The sheets slid down, baring one shoulder, and Remus could see the marks he'd left along Sirius's collarbone. He felt a fierce burst of possessiveness, which warred with shame.

Last night, he'd taken advantage of his very drunk, very straight friend.

"Home," he answered, keeping his tone neutral.

Sirius sat up and rubbed a hand over his forehead, then through his tangled mop of hair. Remus's stomach flipped, remembering how, only a few short hours ago, his hands had been tangled in Sirius's thick, silky hair while Sirius had kissed and stroked him.

For someone as straight as Sirius was, he'd been quite enthusiastic. Then again, Sirius had always been a quick study.

Sirius stretched, muscles sliding beneath firm, olive skin, and Remus swallowed hard at the sight, throat dry. "Why?"

He grasped the doorknob, the metal cool in his hand, grounding him in the realities of the situation. "Because that's what one does after a one-night stand."

Sirius froze, the languid sleepiness gone, replaced by a tense wariness Remus knew all too well. He saw it reflected back at him every morning in his mirror, though he hadn't seen it on Sirius's face since they were at school.

"One-night stand?" Sirius climbed out of bed and Remus thought that was really unfair, because now he could see every detail of Sirius's body, could remember the feel of his skin against the pads of his fingers, the taste of it on his tongue as they moved together. "What--"

Remus looked down at his still-untied shoes. "You were very drunk last night, Padfoot. I'm afraid I rather took advantage of you."

"I wasn't drunk."

Remus let that slide. They'd both had a little too much to drink in celebration of James and Lily's wedding, and Sirius had never been able to admit when he was well and truly pissed. Thought it wasn't manly.

"Still. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry."

He opened the door, but Sirius was quicker -- he slapped his palm against it, forcing it closed.

One really oughtn't be able to loom when one was naked, Remus thought, but Sirius managed it somehow.

"You're sorry." His tone was flat now, edging into hostile.

"That I took advantage. I know you don't generally -- you prefer women. I understand that. It won't happen again."

"Bloody hell, Moony, it had better happen again. And very soon. Do you know how long--" he stopped, faint color rising on his face. Remus noticed the blush stained his chest as well. Interesting.

Then his words penetrated, and Remus went still. "What, exactly, are you saying, Sirius?"

Sirius leaned in close, his lips against Remus's ear, his breath raising goosebumps along Remus's skin. "I'm saying that, if anything, *I* was taking advantage of *you*. You had no idea this was a seduction." He nipped lightly at Remus's earlobe, then sucked it into his mouth.

Remus took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm as he thought through what Sirius had just said.

Then he raised his hands to Sirius's shoulders, the skin warm and smooth beneath his fingers, pushed him back against the door and kissed him.

This one-night stand had the potential to be something more, and he was going to take advantage of it for as long as Sirius let him.

There would be time enough later for regret.


End file.
